Night Changes
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Dalam satu malam dan segelas minuman beralkohol dapat merubah segalanya di ke-esokan harinya./"Kenapa ya, Naruto-kun tidak pernah-hik.., mengerti perasaanku."/"Apa dadaku kurang besar-hik..?"./Mind RnR.


**-Night Changes-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, Crack Pairing, OOC, dll**

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat berkali-kali, kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing dan sakit. Dia terserang _hangover._ Ini adalah akibat dari meneguk 1 gelas minuman beralkohol semalam.

Mencoba mencari kesadaran penuh, tubuh Hinata mulai menegang karena sadar kini tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menempel. Bagian bawahnya juga terasa ngilu dan dia terbangun bukan di kamarnya.

'Apa yang telah terjadi?'

Hinata merasakan tangan seseorang masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian Hinata memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Hinata merasa tidak dapat bernafas. Udara di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi hampa. Matanya membulat sempurna dan menatap horor sosok yang masih tidur di samping Hinata.

'Sa-Sasuke-san.'

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback -**_

 _Setiap tahunnya Hinata dan teman-temannya akan merayakan pesta malam natal di rumah Naruto. Acara ini sekaligus sebagai acara reuni setelah kelulusan mereka 3 tahun lalu._

 _Memakai pakaian musim dingin baru, Hinata sedikit berdandan demi acara malam ini. Dia akan segera bertemu dengan Naruto, cinta pertamanya sejak kelas atas pertama._

 _Wajahnya bersemu merah karena udara sangat dingin. Sepertinya salju akan turun malam ini. Bergegas Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Selamat datang Hinata-chan." Sambut Naruto ceria selalu seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu._

 _Wajah Hinata kembali bersemu merah dengan jantung berdebar-debar "Se-Selamat malam Naruto-kun. Lama tidak berjumpa." Jawabnya gugup._

 _"Iya, dipikir-pikir kita hanya bertemu satu tahun sekali sejak lulus." Naruto terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

 _"Ah ayo masuk, di luar dingin sekali." Narutopun mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

 _Dengan langkah kikuk Hinata memasuki rumah Naruto. Tidak ada yang berubah di rumah Naruto sejak satu tahun lalu, semua barang masih tertata rapi dan di tempat yang sama._

 _"Ayo Hinata-chan, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah."_

 _"Hm." Hinata menggangguk singkat dan mengikuti Naruto ke ruang tengah di mana semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul._

 _"Wah Hinata, malam ini kamu cantik sekali." Tenten yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata segera menghampirinya bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino._

 _"Terima kasih Tenten-chan." Hinata hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari Tenten._

 _"Kamu berdandan malam ini untuk si-bodoh itu ya?" Tanya Sakura berbisik kepada Hinata dan tentu saja menimbulkan semburat merah tipis diwajah Hinata._

 _"Ah, aku yakin si-bodoh itu tidak akan pernah menyadarinya jika kamu tidak berbicara secara gamblang mengenai perasanmu Hinata." Lanjut Ino juga berbisik._

 _"I-Itu.."_

 _"Baiklah karena kita semua sudah lengkap mari kita rayakan malam natal ini dengan penuh keseruan dan semoga kita semua semakin sukses di depannya." Sebagai pemilik rumah tentu Naruto mengangkat suara terlebih dahulu._

 _Tangan kanan Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas kaca yang berisi whisky sebagai tanda bersulang. Semua teman-temannya pun ikut mengambil gelas kaca yang sudah tersedia di atas meja._

 _Hinata sedikit ragu untuk mengambil gelas itu mengingat isinya adalah minuman beralkohol tetapi Hyuuga selalu mengajarkan tata krama jadi, dengan berat hati Hinata ikut mengambil gelas itu dan memajukan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti yang lain._

 _"Cheersss..." Teriak semuanya dengan wajah bahagia._

 _Hanya seseorang yang tetap memandang datar ke arah Hinata, lebih tepatnya sudah sejak kedatangan Hinata tadi._

 _Dan Hinata ikut membasahi tenggorokannya dengan whisky itu, sama seperti yang lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pesta berlangsung cukup meriah meski sederhana. Kebersamaan mereka semua memberikan suasana hangat dan ceria terutama Naruto yang pandai membawa suasana menjadi lebih hidup._

 _Semua menikmati pesta malam ini, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya._

 _"Hinata mabuk, sebaiknya kamu antar dia pulang Naruto." Sakura membuka suara begitu menyadari Hinata yang sudah mabuk akibat segelas whisky yang Naruto sediakan._

 _"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pesta ini." Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas membawa Hinata pulang._

 _"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang." Suara Sasuke memecah kemeriahan menjadi hening seketika._

 _"Hm?" Naruto terlihat bingung._

 _"Arah rumah kami sama lagipula aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih tertidur karena mabuk._

 _Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dia segera menggendong Hinata dengan bridal-style dan meminta Naruto untuk membantunya membuka pintu rumah dan pintu mobilnya._

 _Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi pengemudi dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman._

 _"Terima kasih Sasuke dan hati-hati di jalan." Naruto menepuk ringan bahu Sasuke._

 _"Hm."_

 _Dan Sasuke bergegas kembali ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman rumah Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hening._

 _Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana di dalam mobil Sasuke. Hinata yang masih tertidur karena mabuk dan Sasuke yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata._

 _"Ngh.." Hinata mengerang pelan._

 _"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang sekilas ke arah Hinata._

 _"Hm? Sasuke?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu._

 _"Kamu mabuk dan aku mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi._

 _"Aku-hik. Mabuk?" Tanya Hinata._

 _"Hm."_

 _"Kenapa bukan-Hik.., Naruto-kun yang mengantarku-hik.."_

 _Sasuke diam dan kembali melirik ke arah Hinata yang jelas berbeda 180 derajat dengan Hinata yang biasanya. Kesadarannya kini 100% telah dikuasai oleh alkohol._

 _"Dia sibuk."_

 _"Benarkah itu-hik..?" Tanya Hinata menyipitkan matanya kepada Sasuke._

 _"Hm.."_

 _"Hei Sasuke.." Jari Hinata mulai menyentuh wajah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke sendiri sedikit tersentak dengan perbuatan Hinata yang mendadak. Memang sih , Hinata yang tidak mabuk, tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti ini._

 _"Kamu itu-hik.., tampan juga yaa.."_

 _Hell._

 _Hinata kemana saja kamu selama ini?_

 _Sasuke itu sudah dan selalu menjadi pujaan setiap wanita. Kamu saja yang selalu buta akan kehadiran Naruto._

 _Hinata tetap mengelus lembut wajah Sasuke sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan._

 _"Kenapa?" Sasuke sendiri menikmati sensasi tangan dingin dan halus milik Hinata yang masih mengelus lembut wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa ya-hik.., aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada Naruto-kun-hik.., sedangkan, kamu-hik.., begitu tampan. Apakah jika-hik.., aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, kamu akan menyambut perasaanku-hik..?"_

 _Sasuke kembali terdiam dengan segala racauan Hinata. Dia sadar yang berbicara dengannya kini adalah Hinata yang sedang mabuk, yang kesadarannya 'nol'. Tetapi, mau mabuk atau tidak dia tetap adalah Hinata._

 _"Tentu saja aku akan mencintaimu juga."_

 _"Hahaha-hik.., benarkah itu?"_

 _"Hm.."_

 _"Ckck.." Hinata melepas tangannya yang membelai wajah Sasuke. "Tentu saja kamu akan mencintaiku-hik.., kamu itu kan playboy. Hahaha-hik.."._

 _"Kenapa ya, Naruto-kun tidak pernah-hik.., mengerti perasaanku." Pandangan Hinata kembali sendu._

 _Dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan menyelami kata-kata Hinata yang mengatainya seorang playboy._

 _"Apa dadaku kurang besar-hik..?" Tangan Hinata kini berada di bawah dadanya sendiri seolah mengukur dadanya yang memang besar._

 _Glek.._

 _Sasuke menelan air liurnya dengan susah._

 _"Apa aku kurang cantik-hik..?" Masih tanya Hinata entah kepada siapa, mungkin Sasuke?_

 _"Jawab aku Sasuke-hik!.."_

 _"Itu karena dia bodoh." Sekiranya itu yang bisa Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban._

 _"Bodoh ya?-hik.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah._

 _"Kurasa kamu benar-hik.., Naruto-kun itu memang bodoh." Teriak Hinata di akhir kalimatnya, seolah memperjelas bahwa Naruto memang sangat bodoh._

 _Lalu keheningan kembali terjadi._

 _"Heii Sasuke-hik.." Sepertinya Hinata yang sedang mabuk tidak menyukai keheningan._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Bagaimana jika-hik.., malam ini kita bersenang-senang-hik.." Kini Hinata tengah menatap manja ke arah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke segera menghentikan mobilnya ke sisi kiri dan mulai menatap Hinata yang kini juga menatap dirinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh dan mengelus lembut pipi dingin Hinata._

" _Apa kamu yakin?" Sasuke sungguh tidak tahan dengan tatapan sayu dan manja yang Hinata berikan kepadanya malam ini._

 _Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih ada di pipinya dan mengangguk kecil kemudian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata mengerang pelan dan mendesah kemudian, saat Sasuke berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam 'milik' Hinata._

" _Maaf." Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Hinata yang terlihat lebih bengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka beberapa saat lalu._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan sayu dan Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya. Sasuke tahu ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Hinata, untuk dari itu dia mencoba melakukannya selembut mungkin. Dirinya juga sempat mengerang dan mendesah karena liang Hinata yang terasa begitu menghimpit kejantanannya. Sasuke bersyukur Hinata menjadi 'miliknya' malam ini._

 _Di luar salju mulai turun, suhu udara sekitar juga semakin menurun dan sangat dingin tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka punya caranya tersendiri untuk menjadi lebih hangat._

 _ **Flashback End -**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata mencoba memindahkan tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Berusaha tidak membuat sedikit suara ataupun gerakan yang dapat membangunkan Sasuke. Dia terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke meskipun, Hinata tidak ingat kejadian semalam yang begitu 'memabukkan' mereka dan itu akibat permintaannya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun?" Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk bangun dan duduk di ikuti oleh Hinata yang juga memilih untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"A-Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Hinata sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bertanya hal ini.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Tentu saja kita bersenang-senang.".

Hinata yakin akan menangis saat ini juga. Dia telah mempermalukan seluruh keluarganya. Dirinya telah melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum menikah dengan temannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita menikah." Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku memang bukan Naruto yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat tetapi, aku memiliki semua cinta untukmu..., sejak dulu."

Hinata tidak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan dalam nada bicara Sasuke tetapi Hinata juga hanya bisa diam karena semuanya terasa aneh.

"Aku tahu kita telah melakukan kesalahan semalam tetapi aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan dia bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dadanya. Hinata menangis.

"Kita juga bisa memulai semuanya dengan pelan-pelan dan akan aku pastikan, kita berdua akan bahagia." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata berharap perasaan cintanya yang sudah lama terpendam dapat tersampaikan.

Dengan ragu dan pelan Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dia sudah menaruh dan menyerahkan semua harapan indahnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium bahu polos Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata... Selalu."

.

.

.

Musim dingin berlalu dengan cepat bergantikan musim semi yang indah. Musim semi memang selalu indah dan membawa kabar baik kepada setiap orang, begitu juga kabar baik datang dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sebuah kartu undangan berwarna putih dengan pita kain berwarna biru tua memberikan sebuah bukti untuk kabar baik yang memang datang dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Dasar merepotkan.. Akhirnya dia jujur juga terhadap perasaannya." Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia setelah membaca kartu undangan pernikahan yang diterimanya pagi ini.

.

.

.

Dan akhir kata dari author **–TAMAT-**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca.**

 **Sudilah memberikan komentar anda.**

 **Saya gak ahli buat lime atau lemon tetapi menurut saya adegan fict saya memang harus masuk rate M karena membaca sedikit bisa membuat imajinasi berkeliaran.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya.**


End file.
